


Pleasant Mornings

by roslintheredfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, steve/oc if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: Mornings with Bucky were to be cherished. After all, things are never guaranteed to stay the same. That’s how life is, unfortunately. Not to mention, he gives the best kisses.





	Pleasant Mornings

 Cold metal fingers slowly traced down the curve of your back, eliciting a soft giggle from your plump lips as your eyes fluttered open, shifting on the bed as the cotton covers curled around your body, clinging to the curves and naked skin as you shifted onto your back. A smile crossed Bucky’s lips as his deep sapphire orbs softened on your form.

“Good morning.” You purred out, gazing over your shoulder at the man you were lucky enough to call your lover, messy tendrils falling into your face and over your soft, rosy cheeks. A warm palm cupped your cheek, tucking the soft locks behind your ear before he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against your own causing your eyes to close once more.

“Morning.” Bucky breathed out, parting from the soft kiss. All he wanted was to kiss you every second of the day. Your lips, _God_ , your lips. So smooth and plump, fitting perfectly against his own. His heart fluttered underneath his chest as his human hand ran through the tousled locks, smoothing out the tangles before he shamelessly tugged you back into a passionate lip lock. You weren’t at all complaining.

A soft moan slipped past your connected lips before Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around your waist, instantly pulling your body flush against his own as the kiss deepened. Grinning against your lips, pearly white teeth nipped playfully at your bottom lip, making a laugh flutter past as noses bumped against one another.

_Knock. Knock._

The knocking fell on deaf ears as your hips straddled the soldiers hips, fingers running across the metal arm that was snugly wrapped around your waist, refusing to let you out of his grasp. Although it was pretty evident you weren’t going anywhere.

“ _Oh_?” A playful and seductive voice fluttered through your ears, instantly breaking the connection of yours and Bucky’s lips. “It looks like they’re busy.”

Turning your head, you spotted the duel haired fox leaning against the door frame beside Steve, who looked equally as amused. A small grunt left Bucky’s lips, hating that the perfect moment was ruined by the patriotic couple. He couldn’t help but adore the blush that crossed the apples of your cheeks. The rosy color clashing with the color of your skin was gorgeous.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you guys alone.” Steve interjected with a smile on his lips, his baby blues sparkling with mirth. “Have fun… _fonduing_.” He teased, turning his gaze towards Roslin, who smiled coyly.

“Remember to use protection, kids.” She purred out, winking before she slid the door closed behind her. The sound of heels disappeared, allowing you to breathe easier before a soft giggle slipped past your pink lips. A hand cupped your cheek, brushing a thumb against your flushed cheek before he pressed his forehead against your own and tilted in for another kiss. 

“…  _I love you_.” He mumbled out with a loving smile as he closed his eyes. 

“ _I love you_.” 

Times like this reminded you that things were alright. _Normal_.

And for that, you were grateful. 


End file.
